His Lady Lyanna
by RMBlythe
Summary: A closer look at Rhaegar's death at the Trident and Lyanna's in the tower. What was said between them before the Rebellion? What if Robert knew more than he led others to believe? "When this is over, promise you'll come for me." "I promise," he vowed. "Nothing in this world could stop me."


_**Well, here we are. I've been working on this for a while and it's finally done. Not quite completely satisfied with the ending, but it will do. Rhaegar and Lyanna are my favorite GOT couple and I've always wanted to know more about them, so I figured I'd write it myself. So, if like me, you ever wanted more elaboration on how they met their untimely end, read on. Obviously, I don't own GOT or an entire series about Robert's Rebellion would've been out by now. Enjoy and review if you are so inclined. Cheers!**_

_His Lady Lyanna_

"Come with me," she asked, having long lost count of the times the plea had passed her lips. Her slender hand came to rest on either side of his face, her dark gaze just as compelling as the heartache in her lovely voice. "Please. Come with us."

With a heavy sigh, Rhaegar's violet eyes fell closed. He wanted to. Gods, how he wanted to give in and go with her! Yet, each time he came close, his name and title weighed him down and kept him chained to that miserable throne. He took her hands in his, pressing a kiss to each one. "I can't. You know I can't."

Yes. She knew. But that didn't make it any easier to bear. Her eyes were swimming with tears, but she nodded, casting her gaze to the water's edge instead. If she looked at him… If she looked into the captivating amethyst eyes of her dragon, she may not go either. And go she must.

But he was not satisfied. Taking her chin gently in hand, he brought her gaze back to meet his and kissed her. She never knew a kiss could feel so like their last and yet hold such promise for the future. When they broke apart, he wrapped his arms about her, drawing her into his embrace. It was here she truly felt safe. It was here she was loved beyond measure. Where they were safe and loved.

"Come back to me," she said into his cloak, clutching it with all the strength she had. "When this is over, promise you'll come for me."

He placed a kiss on top of her head. "I promise," he vowed. "Nothing in this world could stop me."

And for the moment, she didn't think of Robert and the rebellion he was forming with her brother. She didn't think of the mad king. She didn't think of her family or his. Her whole world was here.

The wolf and her dragons.

* * *

He always knew it might happen. In the back of his mind, he'd always been fairly certain he'd have to face Robert Baratheon before this was all over. What he did not expect was to be bested by him. The war was far from over, but Rhaegar knew his time in it and this world was at an end. The point of the legendary war-hammer at his throat, Robert growled, "These are your last words, Targaryen. Choose them wisely."

Rhaegar spit a mouthful of blood onto the toe of Robert's boot and grinned. "How does it feel to be the only one who knows the truth? How did it feel when she picked me over you?"

With a mighty roar, Robert reared back and swung his war-hammer, driving it into Rhaegar's chest with such force that it punctured his armor. The spike and the mallet both impaled him, crushing bone and organ alike, and _rubies flew like drops of blood from the chest of a dying prince._

He choked on the blood rapidly filling his mouth and _he sank to his knees in the water._ The water filled his armor as it lapped against his thighs. He coughed once. Twice. A crimson rain tainted the once beautiful river. He fell back, the water soaked his hair and splashed against his cheeks. Yet, he did not feel any of it. All he could feel was pain and even that was starting to fade away into a dark oblivion, just as his vision was. Dark spots danced around his line of sight and shadows closed in around him. Violet eyes turned skyward, searching the heavens for something that was not there. _And with his last breath, murmured a woman's name._ "Lyanna…"

* * *

Lyanna cried out as a pain gripped her, clutching tightly at her rounded middle. A maid was instantly by her side. "Milady, are you alright?"

Rather than answer, a sob fell from her pale lips, holding her unborn child as best she was able, for as the pain of labor receded, a new one took its place. It felt as though she had been run through, straight through the chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks like a flowing river and she lifted her head to look out the one window. "Rhaegar…"

* * *

At long last, her baby was here. Their baby. Her brave little dragon.

Aegon of Houses Targaryen and Stark, Sixth of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm.

She stroked his dear little cheek as his cries softened while she held him close to her heart. "My darling boy, I'm afraid we've given you much to live up to," she whispered. "You will be the light in the darkness. You have my heart. I love you."

They'd only let her hold him once. Something was wrong. They wouldn't tell her what, but it didn't matter when she caught sight of her son. Sweet Aegon. His hair was dark and his eyes would be too, so the nurse said. Lyanna would have been more disappointed had Aegon not had Rhaegar's porcelain complexion and strong features. He would be handsome and strong, just like his father.

Hot tears flooded her eyes. Handsome and strong like his father had been. No one had told her yet that Rhaegar was dead, but it was not necessary. She knew. She knew her dragon was gone. She could feel it. Closing her eyes, she allowed her heart to break as they lifted Aegon from her breast.

"Lady Targaryen," her maid said in awe as the midwife tended Aegon, "he's here. Your brother."

"What?" That was impossible, surely.

"He is with Lord Reed… Oh!"

The women heard a clashing of swords from below. Lyanna went cold. No. She'd already lost one brother, her father, and her dragon, she couldn't lose Ned as well.

She tried to rise to go to the window, but her arms began to shake and the room spun about her. "Milady, no," her maid hurried to her side, urging her to lay back. "You're not well, you must-"

"No! I can't," she gasped, "he has to…"

"Lady, please-"

_"EDDARD!"_ she screamed, choking on the blood that came to her lips. She fell back, struggling for a breath.

All at once, she knew. It wasn't Eddard who would die. It was her. She was dying. And her dear, beautiful boy would be all alone.

No. Not alone.

The door flew open and her older brother stormed in. A sob rose to her throat. _"Ned?"_

He crossed the room to her side, setting his sword at the foot of her bed._ "Lyanna."_

Her eyes grew heavy but she forced them open to see his face. _"Is that you? Is that really you?"_ She raised her hand to touch him, his hair, his face. Anything to assure herself he was here. She had missed him so terribly. He took her hand in his own, holding it firm, while his other hand stroked her hair back away from her face. _"You're not a dream?"_

He smiled gently. He was always so gentle._ "No, I'm not a dream. I'm here. Right here."_

She smiled back up at him. _"I've missed you, big brother."_

Her heart ached when his face fell. _"I've missed you too."_

The sobs she'd been holding captive in her chest at last came forth. _"I want to be brave,"_ she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ned hushed her, combing his fingers through her hair. _"You are."_

_"I'm not,"_ she shook her head. If she were brave, she'd have had the courage to tell their father the truth. To tell Robert the whole truth. But Ned… she could tell Ned. She had always been able to confide in Ned.

The blood that had soaked through her shift and the bed clothes soaked her hand and his. _"I don't want to die."_

Tears fell from Ned's green eyes and dropped onto their entwined hands. _"You're not going to die,"_ he said, the words choking him as each one passed his lips. He turned his head and shouted at her maid. _"Get her some water!"_

_"No, no water,"_ she tried to tell him, but her voice had grown too weak to be heard over his commands. She could feel herself sinking into the darkness more and more. There was no time for water. No time for the maester her brother was demanding. She let go of his hand and pressed it to his cheek. _"Listen to me, Ned."_

Her calm, honorable, gentle brother, turned back to her, looking more afraid than she'd ever seen him in her short life. Her name passed his lips on a silent breath.

Lyanna urged him closer, summoning the courage to whisper in his ear. "The baby. Rhaegar is his father. We married… I love him, Ned. Robert can't know. _If Robert finds out he'll kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him_." Another sob escaped her as she brushed the hair from his eyes so she could see his face._ "Promise me."_

The midwife came forth to hand Aegon to Ned, placing the small bundle in his strong arms. Lyanna could not help but cry in earnest as she watched the exchange. _"Promise me, Ned,"_ she begged as she watched him look at her baby in wonder and disbelief. _"Promise me."_

She could scarcely keep her eyes open now, but she saw him nod once. "I promise," he said, his voice near to breaking. "I'll keep him safe."

"Make sure," she took a deep breath and kept her eyes on her little dragon, "Make sure he knows he is loved."

Ned watched as her eyes drifted shut and the air left her lungs. "Lyanna?" he cried, startling the baby as the midwife rushed forward to take him. Ned let her and instead gathered his sister's body in his arms. Sobs ripped from his chest as he buried his face in her hair, rocking her and holding her close to his chest. "Lyanna!"

* * *

"Lyanna," a familiar voice whispered. "It's time to wake up, my love."

She wanted to. Oh, how desperately she wanted to!

A warm hand slipped into hers, cradling it gently while the other brushed against her cheek. "Where is my she-wolf, hmm?" the voice chuckled and Lyanna's heart warmed at the sound.

She forced her weary eyes open, her gaze coming to rest on her dragon at last. "You've come for me," she whispered, a smile floating on her lips.

"I promised I would, didn't I?"

She nodded. Rhaegar smiled, kissing her hand as he had at Harren Hall. That fateful day that now seemed so long ago. "Aegon," she told him. "We have a son, Aegon."

"I know. You did so well, my brave Lyanna. But it's time for us to go. He'll be safe with Ned."

"I know he will, but he deserves better than this. He deserves to know who he is and where he came from."

After the Stark banner men had taken Lyanna's body away, they watched as Ned took Aegon from the midwife, who had wisely hidden herself and the baby away until the room had cleared again. Ned let Aegon's hand wrap around his finger, and he lowered his head until it was touching the child's.

Rhaegar smiled a knowing, affectionate smile. "One day, he will."

Lyanna gave one last look at their son. "Be strong, Aegon. Be kind. We love you."

With that final blessing, the wolf followed her dragon into the light.


End file.
